To Dance
by foreverdebt
Summary: James, Lily, Sirius and Remus have been best friends since they were little. This is a cute story that tells of their adventures and their growing friendship and love. Please read and review!


The water splashed hungrily at their legs as the four friends hopped across the stones that created a path through the water. The wind whipped at James's black and messy hair as he fought to see through his dripping glasses. He smiled happily, enjoying the risk he was taking with his friends as they made their way across the lake.  
  
The second boy, Sirius danced across the stones quickly, laughing as the rain and waves lashed at him. He loved the rain and the way the wind whipped the lake into a frenzy and powered the wind.  
  
Behind him was Remus a tanned and brown haired boy cautiously but still just as quickly as the second boy bounced across the pale stones. Every now and then the three boys would stop and turn making sure their favourite girl in the world, Lily, was alright and keeping up. Each time one of the boys would turn, Lily's small face would look up and she would flick back her wet auburn hair and demand them to turn back around.  
  
"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm going to fall!" Lily would yell even though she secretly loved their protective attitude towards her.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Lily grinned openly as she followed the boy's up the grass bank after finishing their journey across the lake.  
  
"That was wicked fun!" Sirius shouted, leaping across the grass. The others laughed and eagerly agreed.  
  
"Everyone goes inside when it rains but now is the best time to play!" James cried, jumping into a large puddle next to Lily.  
  
The dirty water shot up and across Lily's body as she giggled and lunged to the side spraying Remus as she landed in a puddle of water. He protested by running at Lily and attempting to grab her. She simply swerved to the right of a cackling Sirius, and Remus, blinded by the rain flew at Sirius. Too late Sirius called out and the pair fell to the ground howling with laughter. James shrugged at Lily and threw himself to the ground, tackling them both.  
  
Without another thought, Lily grabbed her wand from inside her robe and pointed it at the boys. "Wanda wado!" she yelled and a burst of freezing water sprang from her wand and landed directly on the boys. They shouted and squirmed then bounded upwards before pulling out there own wands and pointing all three at Lily before crying, "Wanda wado!". Buckets of water fell on Lily as she laughed and staggered towards the boys. She ran to Sirius and pulled him to the ground. Remus and James obliged and fell to the ground landing next to the others. The four sighed happily and in unison, lay back on the grass.  
  
***************************************************  
  
They lay in silence enjoying each other's company and slowly the rain eased. Soon a rainbow formed in the sky and Lily cooed softly. "Look, a rainbow! It's so different from usual! It's so pretty. Look guys!"  
  
Sirius looked up, not really interested but when he saw it nudged the other boys hurriedly who then looked up. Wonder washed over James's and Remus's face as they stared at the heavenly rainbow. It's colours shot outwards and in all directions, coating the sky and earth in reds, blues, yellows, purples and every single colour imaginable and then some. The world was alight, lit by colours that sprang from the sky. Then the flashes of colour began to fall. They fell from above onto the eager and upturned faces of the children.  
  
Suddenly Lily jumped up and grabbed James's and Sirius's hands. Her face was glowing as she pulled them upwards. Remus jumped up with them and the best friends began to leap, hop and dance across the grass as the lights, like confetti, fell on them. Laughing happily, Lily cried to the sky and the earth, "Friends always!" Sirius, James and Remus echoed her cry and the four hugged and danced beneath the lights.  
  
*************************************************** 


End file.
